Tiki
Tiki is a character in the ''Fire Emblem'' series. She first appeared in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. She is a Divine Manakete. Personality Throughout Tiki's earlier appearances she has a childish personality. She also calls friends by nicknames that she came up for them, calling Marth, "Mar-Mar", and Bantu, "Ban-Ban". She also is shown to have a fear of being alone. In Fire Emblem Awakening, Tiki, being older, has a more mature personality than she did in her earlier appearances. However, her childish personality is occasionally shown.Say'ri: My lady, I have no words. You are acting as a child! What would the people think if they saw you thus? Her childish personality is though to be brought on by interactions with other people.Say'ri: The Voice is a rarefied and exalted being, sacred unto all. I fear dwelling amongst us lowly mortals is corrupting that sublime character. However Tiki is shown not care about the negative effects of her attitude, going as far as to value her interactions with others above her duties as The Voice.Tiki: That's preposterous. And if my sublimeness precludes me from being around humans, I say good riddance! Tiki also occasionally confuses characters with Marth, accidentally calling them her nickname for Marth, "Mar-Mar".Tiki: Ah! Forgive me! I was in the habit of calling Marth by that name... It must have slipped out my mistake. Gracious, the resemblance is so uncanny, it's making me forget what millenium it is! She is shown mistaking Lucina and Robin for Marth because of their good qualities that are similar to those of Marth.Tiki: No. I was referring to your soul. An aura of kindness and goodness surrounds you, Avatar. Just as it did wise King Marth. History FE1/FE11 Before the events of the game, Tiki became separated from Bantu.Bantu: You there. Have you come across a young girl, one by the name of Tiki? She must be found, boy! Gharnef then put Tiki in a trance and used her to guard the Fane of Raman, forcing her to kill anyone who entered, in order to guard the Lightsphere and the Starsphere.Malledus: The fane is said to be guarded by a goddess, one with fearsome powers. Those who defile her sanctuary are punished by fire; none are spared from the blaze.Gharnef: Defilers have set foot inside the fane- despoilers! Punish them. Let your fire consume them!Marth: Malledus... Can we be certain the Lightsphere and the Starsphere are in the Fane of Raman? During the events of Lefcandith Gauntlet, Marth meets Bantu in a village. Bantu decides to come with Marth so that he can look for Tiki.Bantu: You there. Have you come across a young girl, one by the name of Tiki? She must be found, boy! Tiki is the last of the Naga, the divine-dragon clan. Without her powers, we cannot challenge the Manaketes who serve Medeus... Me? I haven’t the power. I am a fire dragon, yes... But in the name alone, in name alone. I lost my firestone in Pyrathi. Without it, I cannot do battle. ...You will be traveling much, yes? I wish to go with you. Perhaps together we can find Tiki. During the events of Manakete Princess, Marth and his army enter the Fane of Raman to retrieve the Lightsphere and the Starsphere.The League marched on to the Fane of Raman, a holy sanctuary built by the divine dragoons to house their most priceless treasures. They battle against the people that Gharnef was having guard the sanctuary, which included Tiki, who was under a trance. Bantu talks to Tiki and wakes her up from her trance, however Tiki does not remember what she did while under the trance.Bantu: Hm? ...Gharnef has put you in some sort of trance, poor thing. Peace, child. Peace. Awaken.Tiki: ...Mmm? ....Ban-Ban? Is that you? Where am I? What happened? After the battle Tiki decides to come with Marth on his quest, even giving him a nickname "Mar-Mar".Tiki: Ban-Ban told me all about you, too. Will you take me with you?Tiki: Yes, yes, it is! Oh, thank you, Mar-Mar! In the alternate possibility in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, where Tiki doesn't survive and the Falchion isn't recovered, it is revealed hat Tiki did not die, but simply returned to her sleep.Gotoh: You can put your heart at ease. Tiki is not dead. She has merely returned to her slumber. At the end of the game Tiki goes on to live together with Bantu, presumably until the events of FE3/FE12.Tiki lived a peaceful life with Bantu. She spoke fondly of her adventures with Marth, even long after they had ended. FE3/FE12 ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' During the events of Fire Emblem Awakening, 1,000 years after Tiki's earlier appearances, Tiki is a priestess of Naga in Valm. She is known as the "Voice of the Divine Dragon", or simply as "The Voice".Say'ri: Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. She lived in the Mila Tree before the events of the game, however at an unknown point she was trapped in her temple in the Mila Tree, by Walhart.Say'ri: The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. During the events of Naga's Voice, the Shepherds fight off the Valmese army at the Mila Tree to rescue Tiki in hopes of gaining her help to unify the Valemese people against Walhart.Say'ri: But if she were freed... Avatar: The Resistance could unite around her. When Tiki awakes from her sleep, she accidentally mistakes Lucina for Marth, calling her "Mar-Mar", due to her similar appearance to Marth.Tiki: ...Marth? Oh, Mar-Mar, is that you?! After Tiki realizes her mistake she apologizes, and she asks if Lucina and Chrom are descended from Marth's bloodline. She also asks to look at the Fire Emblem, and realizes that it only contains the gemstone Argent, and is missing Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert.Tiki: Ah! What relief to know it has not been lost. ...But where are the Gemstones? I see only Argent. She tells them that the Fire Emblem, along with its five gemstones, was used by the exalt to perform the awakening right to defeat Grima.Tiki: Yes, there are five of them—Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert. Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When mounted upon the Emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening.Tiki: The very same. With the Fire Emblem's power, the exalt was able to defeat Grima. She also says that the gemstones were scattered in order to keep them from being used for evil.Tiki: But such power was too much for men, and so the Gemstones were scattered. It is revealed that Tiki kept Azure, Say'ri's kingdom kept Vert, however it was later stolen by Walhart.Tiki: I kept Azure here with me.Say'ri: My kingdom had safeguarded Vert for generations. But the gem was recently stolen by Walhart's men. Gules is revealed to have been kept by West Regna Ferox, however it was later lost.Basilio: The West-Khans once safeguarded Gules. But it was lost long before my lifetime. Tiki also tells them that Grima is beginning to revive, and that Chrom is the one who must defeat him.Tiki: I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence... It looms, closer and closer... This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom. She also mistakes Avatar for having power like her own, however she later takes back her claim and believes that is was just a mistake caused by her still being groggy from her sleep.Tiki: Ah! You... You have it... Avatar: ...What? Tiki: You have power...like mine. Avatar: I do? Tiki: I... Ah... Forgive me... I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts. However, while Tiki joins them, she is unable to help them in battle because she is is still tired, and doesn't yet have the strength to help them in battle.Tiki: I am fine... Just very tired... I haven't the strength to join you in the fray. Not yet. But I will call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict. Later, after Sibling Blades has been completed, the paralogue The Threat of Silence is unlocked. In the paralogue, Tiki and the Shepherds go to Naga's Cradle, so that Tiki can communicate with Naga and regain her power.Say'ri: This is Naga's Cradle. It is said the divine dragon once called this place home. Here, the Voice will enact a holy rite to commune with Naga and regain her power. However a large group of Risen appears and attempts to kill Tiki, so the Shepherds fight to protect her, as she cannot defend her self while communicating with Naga.Chrom: ...Uh-oh. Is that what I think it is? Say'ri! Lucina! Enemies approach us from the south. We'd better get ready, or the Voice here is in for a rude awakening.Say'ri: The Voice is defenseless in this state. We must become her shield until the rite is complete. We await your strategy, Avatar. Make us as a wall of steel! After the Risen are defeated and Tiki regains her power, she decides to join the Shepherds and help them in battle.Tiki: But now my power has a purpose, and the world needs it to avoid a ruinous future. And so I shall offer it freely. Allow me to join you. A SpotPass Einherjar of Tiki from her appearance in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon appears through summoning her from the Bonus Box. The Einherjar of Tiki is the only Einherjar of a character alive during the events of Fire Emblem Awakening, and is also the only Einherjar of a Manakete. ''Fire Emblem'' series ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' Stats ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' Stats ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' Stats Normal Base Stats= | Strength = | Magic = | Skill = | Speed = | Luck = | Defense = | Resistance = | Skills = | Weapon = | Items = | Recruit = Joins at end of chapter (if survived) }} |-| Stat Growths= |-| Max Stat Modifiers= |-| Possible Classes= Einherjar Base Stats= | Weapon = | Items = }} |-| Possible Classes= *Einherjar can also be any normal class for their gender. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'' ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' ''Fire Emblem Warriors'' ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Tiki is featured as a trophy exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy Description *"Tiki resides in Valm as the Voice of the Divine Dragon. You might be surprised to learn that she is 3,000 years old. As befitting one from the Divine Dragon tribe, she has a very calm demeanor...but every so often, she'll show her youthful spirit." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Tiki appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When summoned, she will use her Dragonstone to transform immediatly into her dragon form and will breath fire across the whole stage. Tiki is also featured as two different Spirits. The first one is based on her young appearance and is an advanced neutral typed primary Spirit with 3 open slots and the ability to be enhanced at level 99. The second one is based on her Awakening appearance and can be obtained by enhancing the other Tiki Spirit. It is an ace neutral typed primary Spirit with 3 open slots and the ability to boost resistance to fire and explosions. Other Appearances ''Project X Zone 2'' In Project X Zone 2 Tiki appears as a non-playable character. She is first introduced in Prologue 5 conversing with Valkyrie from Legend of Valkyrie. When Yuri and Flynn from Tales of Vesperia enter, Tiki compares them to Ogma and Navarre. During Chapter 35, Juri from Street Fighter attempts to kidnap Tiki under the orders of M. Bison. In Chapter 36 Tiki arrives after all enemies are defeated. She reveals that she can open up rifts from the Outrealms, but the gates need time to charge. She invites the party to relax at the springs while they wait. She is last seen in the Epilogue, where she mentions to Flynn that he would have made good friends with Marth. Bio "A descendant of the divine dragon tribe, rulers of the Manakete dragon tribe. The people revere her as an oracle, the Voice of the divine dragon Naga. She has lived for thousands of years and even fought as a friend alongside the Hero-King Marth. She is intelligent and thoughtful, but she can also be prone to curious leaps in logic, as well as sudden bouts of sleepiness. Her foul moods upon being awakened have become the stuff of legend among the rest of the army. She joins Chrom to restore peace using the power of the Fire Emblem, a treasure of the Halidom of Ylisse that is said to be able to grant wishes."'' Trivia *The SpotPass Einherjar of Tiki is the only Einherjar of a character alive during the events of ''Fire Emblem: Awakening, and is also the only Einherjar of a Manakete. References }} Category:Manaketes Category:Playable characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Fire Emblem characters